He's Beautiful-Tranquility Through Those Noises
by linagitashiranui
Summary: SEQUEL He's Beautiful. Selama ini Hishigi amat mendewakan kesunyian, bahkan Tokito beberapa kali kena semprot cowok stoic ini dulu karena mengusik kesunyiannya. Tapi apa jadinya kalau kesunyiannya sekarang direbut oleh setan-setan kecilnya?. Mini story HishigixTokito after married. RR please?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Samurai Deeper Kyo Character belong to Kamijyo Akimine.**

**All OC character belong to me :3**

**Warning: Standard Warning Apply, still learning after all :')**

**Let The Story Begin...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore yang tenang, cocok untuk dilewati ditemani secangkir teh hijau dan kue beras buatan tangan istri tercinta. Jangan lupakan sebuah buku yang bertengger manis dipangkuan dan siap dibaca. Hishigi tidak tahu lagi apa yang lebih sempurna dari ini. "Maou-en" 'WEEER' Api besar dengan cepat merembet memakan rerumputan mati di halaman istana. Beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah naga air menghantamnya dan mematikan api. Beberapa butir cipratan air tanpa sengaja mengenai halaman buku Hishigi, yang seperti biasa tidak bergeming.

"Keikoku, sudah kubilang kalau mau pakai jurus itu pakai dekat air, kalau kebakaran beneran gimana!?" Sahut bocah lelaki berambut putih panjang mengomeli bocah seumurannya yang bersurai kuning dengan mata mengantuk.

"Sudah kubilang, aku benci air. Dan namaku Hotaru, Shin Lei" Balas Keikoku *atau Hotaru* dengan nada cuek.

"Kau!" Geram Shin Lei. Hotaru menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari mengitari halaman diikuti Shin Lei yang mengejarnya dengan dikelilingi naga air raksasa. "Awas ka..." 'BRUK' Karena terlalu fokus mengejar setan kecil itu, Shin Lei jatuh tersungkur. Hotaru berhenti lari dan melihat pada saudara kembarnya yang terjatuh. Hishigi pun mengalihkan atensinya pada dua bocah itu. "HUWEEEE..." Tangis Shin Lei pun pecah. Hishigi baru mau bangkit untuk menolong Shin Lei saat iris onyx-nya menangkap pemandangan dimana Hotaru menghampiri dan membantunya berdiri. Hotaru membersihkan debu yang mengotori keikogi Shin Lei juga mengusap air mata saudara kembarnya.

"Hei sudah. Ayo main lagi" Ujarnya datar namun terkandung ketulusan didalamnya. Shin Lei menghentikan isak tangisnya lalu menghapus air matanya. "Makanya kalau lari liat-liat jalan. Batu sebesar itu main seruduk aja" Lanjut Hotaru.

"APUA!?" Sahut Shin Lei kesal. Dan adegan kejar-kejaran pun kembali terjadi. Hishigi cuma menghela nafas maklum seraya tersenyum kecil. Ia kembali hanyut dalam bukunya. Memang waktu libur paling sempurna kalau dihabiskan dirumah. Apalagi dengan suasana 'hening' begini.

"Tou-san!" Ujar seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang bergelombang diambang pintu. Mata onyx datarnya memandang sosok dewasa didepannya.

"Ada apa?" Jawab Hishigi. Untuk kesekian kalinya kegiatan membacanya terganggu.

"Apa tou-san tahu nama latin macan tutul salju? PR biologiku" Ujarnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Panthera Uncia" Jawab Hishigi pendek.

"Terima kasih" Ujarnya pendek lalu menghilang kembali ke ruangan belajar. Hishigi kembali mendapatkan kesunyian yang amat dipujanya. Iris legamnya menelusuri kata demi kata yang tercetak dalam huruf. 'BRUG' Suara benda berat terjatuh lagi-lagi mengacaukan kesunyiannya. Namun bukannya marah, Hishigi cepat-cepat menuju sumber suara yang berasal dari pohon apel di halaman belakang. Didasar pohon, tampak seorang lelaki bersurai putih berusia sekitar lima belas tahun mengusap-usap bahunya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hishigi khawatir. Ia segera mengecek bahu lelaki itu dan mengalirkan energi penyembuhan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tou-san. Tenang saja" Jawabnya mantap.

"Kenapa kau bisa terjatuh?" Tanya Hishigi.

"Oh, aku mau ngambil apel buat okaa-san bikin pie apel. Tapi ternyata rantingnya rapuh" Jelasnya. Hishigi menghela nafas. Lelaki dengan mata ditutupi kain berwarna merah itu malah sibuk memunguti apel yang bertebaran disana-sini karena dia terjatuh.

"Nii-san gak apa-apa?" Sahut Shin Lei yang menghampiri kakak tertuanya disusul Hotaru dibelakangnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Hei, aku ini cowok kuat kayak Tou-san, dong" Ujarnya memuji diri sendiri.

"Aku yang paling kuat, bukan Yun-yun" Celetuk Hotaru.

"Heeh, kau pikir siapa yang mengajarimu jurus api, hah!?" Balanya.

"Aku sendiri. Yun-yun kan cuma kasih contoh aja" Jawab Hotaru lempeng.

"Namaku Yuan. Jangan panggil aku Yun-yun, memangnya aku panda?" Balas Yuan.

"Gak mau" Jawab Hotaru.

"Sudah, cepat berikan apelnya pada ibu" Lerai Hishigi setelah melerai bocah-bocahnya yang hampir selalu bertengkar setiap saat. Tiga bocah itu pun bubar dan Hishigi kembali ke ruang keluarga, meneruskan bacaannya. Baru saja ia selesai membaca satu halaman, sebuah tangan mungil menarik bukunya. Tampak seorang balita perempuan bersurai kuning pendek melihat kearah buku yang dipegangnya secara terbalik.

"Tou-chan caa paa?" Tanyanya memandang Hishigi dengan kedua iris chrystoberyl-nya. Hm, tampaknya ia menanyakan apa yang dibaca ayahnya.

"Tentang tumbuhan, Akari" Jawab Hishigi seraya menggendong Akari dan mencium sayang pipi kembilnya.

"Mbuuuh?" Tanyanya heran. Balita yang baru belajar bicara ini melihat kearah buku yang tidak bergambar juga tidak berwarna. Kebingungan dengan kata baru yang baru didengarnya. Hishigi membawa buku yang dipegang Akari lalu membuka halaman terakhir. Disana tampak beberapa sketsa tumbuhan hasil karya tangan Hishigi. "Mbuuh?" Tanya Akari sambil menunjukan salah satu gambar dengan jari gemuknya dan memandang Hishigi.

"Yap, tum-bu-han" Jawab Hishigi mengeja suku kata baru. Akari memandang sketsa-sketsa itu. Iris chrystoberylnya melebar melihat bentuk yang baru diketahuinya. Hishigi-pun tampak menikmati menjelaskan seperti apa tumbuhan untuk putri bungsunya ini. 'SREG' Sohji ruang keluarga dibuka dan tampaklah gadis berambut hitam bergelombang menaruh semangkuk besar sup di meja makan. "Bagaimana PR-mu, Angelica" Tanya Hishigi.

"Sudah selesai, tou-san" Jawabnya pendek dan kembali ke dapur. Mungkin readers sekalian sudah dapat mengira dari mana sikap dingin Anggelica berasal. Hotaru, Shin Lei dan Yuan pun bergantian membawa beraneka ragam makanan ke ruang makan. Berbagai masakan rumahan dengan asap yang masih mengepul itu tak ayal menerbitkan selera siapapun yang mencium aromanya.

"Mamaam" Rengek Akari seraya menarik-narik kerah kimono Hishigi.

"Gak boleh, Akari cuma boleh minum ASI" Ujar Shin Lei.

"Api...api Kali mauuu, HUWEEE" Tangis Akari pun pecah.

"Eh...eh, nanti perut Akari sakit" Lanjut Shin Lei gelagapan. Tangis Akari malah makin kencang. Hishigi-pun sudah mulai kewalahan menenangkannya.

"Jangan goda adikmu, Shin Lei" Tegur seorang wanita bersurai kunin yang datang membawa bakul nasi. Setelah meletakannya dimeja makan, wanita itu mengambil Akari dari pangkuan Hishigi lalu segera menyusuinya.

"Tapi kaan, aku cumaa..." Kilah Shin Lei.

"Iya, Shin Lei pelit, sih. Aku minta permen aja gak dikasih" Ujar Hotaru.

"Apa!? Aku gak pelit, permenku waktu itu kan tinggal satu lagi!" Bela Shin Lei.

"Sudah kalian !" Sahut Yuan memisahkan dua adiknya yang lagi-lagi berantem karena hal sepele. Angelica geleng-geleng kepala sambil menata alat makan, sementara Hishigi menghela nafas. Atensinya dialihkan pada wanita yang kini telah memberinya lima orang anak. Tak terasa sudah enam belas tahun mereka menikah dan kecantikannya bahkan tak berkurang sedikitpun. Ingatan zaman dulu ketika mereka belum menikah terbayang kembali.

"Ada apa?" Tanya si wanita heran. Hishigi cuma tersenyum tipis.

"Aishiteru, Tokito" Ujarnya pelan namun cukup membuat wanita disebelahnya ini merona heboh. Bahkan walaupun sudah hidup bersama selama lebih dari satu dekade-pun, kebiasaan istrinya yang suka merona tak juga hilang. Ini jugalah salah satu alasan kenapa Hishigi tak habis-habisnya mencintai Tokito.

"Cieeeeee..." Celetuk Hotaru, Shin Lei dan Yuan bebarengan. Tokito segera memarahi ketiga jagoannya sementara Hishigi tertawa. Ah, kapan terakhir kali Hishigi tertawa selepas ini, yaa?.

"Wah ramai, ya" Celetuk Fubuki yang tahu-tahu berada diambang pintu bersama dengan Hitoki.

"Kakek...neneek" Sahut Shin Lei dan Hotaru. Fubuki menggendong keduanya dan duduk ditempat kosong yang disediakan dengan Hitoki disampingnya.

"Kami tidak terlambat, kan?" Tanya Hitoki.

"Tidak, kaa-san. Kami bahkan belum mau mulai" Jawab Tokito.

"Aku tidak mengira kau yang paling pendiam diantara kami malah memiliki anak paling banyak" Ujar Fubuki yang dijawab senyuman simpul Hishigi.

"Permisi" Sapa Mayumi dan Muramasa yang datang tak lama setelah Fubuki dan Hitoki. Kedua tamu itu segera menempati tempat yang kosong. Tak ada yang istimewa hari ini, hanya saja sudah menjadi tradisi tak tertulis bahwa sebulan sekali mereka harus berkumpul satu meja sebagai sebuah keluarga. Bukan hanya teman sejawat.

Acara makan malam pun digelar dan semuanya makan dengan riang. Gelak tawa dan canda terdengar riuh saling bersahutan. Hishigi sekalipun yang jarang berekspresi, malam ini terlihat lebih banyak tersenyum.

.

.

.

**tbc**

* * *

**(a/n) Inilah dia cerita sequel yang author janjiin. Well mungkin ada readers yang ngerasa Hishiginya agak berubah, gak se dingin cerita awal. Yaah mungkin ketularan Tokito kali yak, jadi agak ternetralisir gitu ._.**

**RR please? Review anda semangat untuk saya :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All Samurai Deeper Kyo Character belong to Kamijyo Akimine.**

**All OC character belong to me :3**

**Warning: Standard Warning Apply, still learning after all :')**

**Let The Story Begin...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Acara makan malam pun selesai dan para tamu sudah pulang. Kini tinggallah sang tuan rumah yang tengah duduk berduaan saja diteras belakang memandangi bulan purnama penuh dimusim panas. Bahu kekar Hishigi menjadi penyangga yang pas untuk tubuh mungil Tokito. Tak banyak kata yang mereka ucapkan kala itu, karena seperti hal-nya mereka dahulu, kata-kata tidak terlalu berperan penting bagi mereka.

"Kau ingat?" Tanya Hishigi memecah keheningan. Tokito cuma bergumam tanda ia mendengar. "Pertama kali kita duduk berduaan seperti ini dulu. Saat itu kau terus diam saja " Lanjut Hishigi.

"Sudahlah, anata. Aku malu" Ujar Tokito. Hishigi terkekeh pelan. Diciumnya pucuk kepala wanita yang amat dicintainya itu.

"Terima kasih, anata...untuk segalanya" Lirih Hishigi. Tokito memeluk pinggang Hishigi menambah dekat jaraknya dengan lelaki yang telah merebut hatinya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Perjalanan cinta mereka memang terbilang tak mulus, Tokito harus menyamar jadi cowok dan jadi pengawal pribadi Hishigi. Lalu mereka berpisah dan nyaris tak bisa bersatu lagi kalau saja Hishigi saat itu gak nekat ngelamar Tokito. Pada akhirnya tak lama setelah lamaran, Hishigi pun memecat Tokito. Alasannya karena sekarang Hishigilah yang melindungi Tokito. Tapi kalau pada akhirnya berakhir bahagia, rasanya segala pengorbanan ini sesuai.

Hishigi tak henti-hentinya mengecup pucuk kepala Tokito. Menyalurkan afeksi dan cintanya sebagai seorang suami. Tokito pun tampak menikmati tiap-tiap perlakuan Hishigi. Setelah mereka menikah, tampaklah sifat hangat Hishigi yang sangat kontradiktif dengan topeng dinginnya. Selama beberapa bulan terakhir hamil Yuan sampai dengan Akari, Hishigi rela memindahkan kantornya sementara ke rumah demi agar dapat memantau kondisi Tokito. Memastikan bahwa ia tak melalui semua ini seorang diri.

Keheningan pun menjadi melodi latar mereka berdua kali ini. Rasanya Tokito mengerti kenapa Hishigi menyukai kesunyian. Dipejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati semilir angin malam diantar oleh nada degup jantung suaminya yang begitu menenangkan. Seolah semuanya akan baik-baik saja. "Anata..." Ujar Tokito.

"Hm?" Jawab Hishigi.

"Apa...kau tidak menyesal?" Tanya Tokito.

"Untuk...?" Tanya Hishigi lagi. Tokito menggigit bibirnya, ragu. Tapi kalau tidak bilang, bisa saja ini akan jadi bom waktu.

"Well, aku tahu kau penyuka kesunyian. Kau bahkan sering marah padaku dulu karena aku banyak ngomong. Dan sekarang kau mendapatkan miniatur diriku dengan segala kecerewetanku. Kau tidak menyesal?" Tanyanya. Hishigi terkikik geli mendengar pertanyaan panjang isinya. Ia menghela nafas dan memandang langit malam yang sepekat matanya.

"Hari Sabtu pukul setengah satu dini hari. Aku masih ingat saat kau membangunkanku tiba-tiba dan mengatakan ketubanmu pecah. Lalu kemudian segalanya terasa sunyi. Entah kenapa telingaku mendadak tuli, nalarku sudah tidak berfungsi. Aku begitu ketakutan setiap saat kau mengejan, kalau aku bisa menggantikanmu saat itu, tanpa pikir panjang aku pasti akan melakukannya" Ujar Hishigi. Tokito menatap wajah Hishigi.

"Pukul tiga dini hari, Yuan pun lahir. Dan kau tahu? Telingaku seakan berfungsi kembali mendengar suara tangisannya. Bagiku...itu melodi terindah yang pernah kudengar, seakan malaikat sendiri yang memainkannya untukku." Lanjutnya. Tokito tersenyum, kedua dadanya serasa penuh oleh kebahagiaan. "Tidak ada hal lain paling membahagiakan bagiku selain mengetahui bahwa ada kehidupan kecil yang mengalir sebagian darahku...aku tahu, aku akan kehilangan kesunyian itu, tapi aku menemukan kedamaian dalam setiap celotehan berisik mereka." Lanjut Hishigi.

Tokito mengecup lembut pipi Hishigi. Betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki Hishigi. Pria yang menyayangi keluarganya lebih dari apapun. Tiba-tiba terdengar tangisan dari arah kamar Akari. Saat Tokito bangkit, Hishigi malah menahannya. "Biar aku saja, kau tidurlah" Katanya seraya mengecup kening Tokito lalu pergi menuju kamar sang buah hati.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit sudah berlalu namun Hishigi belum juga kembali ke kamar. Tangisan tidak lagi terdengar namun tetap Tokito khawatir. Jangan-jangan suaminya ketiduran, bisa-bisa dia masuk angin lagi. Maka Tokito pun memutuskan menyusul sang suami ke kamar Akari.

Di lorong, terdengar seperti suara orang bersenandung. Pelan-pelan Tokito mendorong sohji kamar Akari. Kedua iris chrystoberyl-nya melihat sosok jangkung Hishigi tengah menina-bobokan Akari dalam gendongannya. Senyum pun dengan sendirinya terlukis diwajah Tokito.

"Maaf, apa aku membangunkanmu?" Bisik Hishigi. Tokito menggeleng pelan. Dihampirinya Hishigi dan Akari yang sudah tertidur pulas kembali dalam gendongan Hishigi. Diusapnya punggung Akari yang lalu ditidurkan Hishigi kembali ke dalam boks bayinya. Senyuman masih tak lepas dari wajah Tokito bahkan ketika Hishigi berbalik menghadapnya. "Ibunya mau juga?" Tanya Hishigi pelan. Belum sempat Tokito bereaksi, Hishigi keburu menggendong Tokito ala bridal style kembali ke kamar mereka. Tampaknya sampai kapanpun Hishigi tidak memberikan celah pada Tokito untuk membuat pilihannya. Agaknya sifat egoisnya masih tersisa, terutama dalam hal memonopoli sang istri.

**TAMAT**

* * *

**(a/n) Sesuai janji cuma cerita two shoot dengan tema yang ringan dan yang lucu :3**

**Sengaja auhtor gak masuk-masukn OC biar lebih gampang buat para readers sekalian ngebayangin tokoh-tokohnya. Buat kemiripan ama enggaknya sih mirip-miripin aja, namanya juga fanfic ._.**

**Mind to RR? Review anda semangat saya :3**


End file.
